The following disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for retrieving a device which is positioned within a remote location. This location is preferably located within the human body, and more preferably within the human urethra.
The subject invention provides for apparatus and methods for retrieving devices remotely when access otherwise would require more expensive and/or complex procedures such as optical viewing, ultrasonic detection, x-ray, fluoroscopy and grasping with a forceps. Remote (i.e. indwelling) devices may be of many configurations, with medical or other industrial applications. With human medical applications, the remote device could consist of, though not be limited to, intraurethral devices such as stents, shunts or valved devices. Urethral (or uteral) devices may be sized from a total profile in diameter from 2 to as large as 40 French, with device length likely to vary according to the application.
Features and methods of the embodiments of this application may be compatible with the following applications, incorporated herein by reference: URETHRAL DEVICE WITH ANCHORING SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/411,491, filed Oct. 4, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,060 issued on Apr. 24, 2001; URETHRAL APPARATUS WITH POSITION INDICATOR AND METHODS OF USE THEREOF, Ser. No. 09/340,491, filed Jun. 30, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,060 issued on Jul. 10, 2001; MAGNETICALLY LATCHED DEFORMABLE DOME URINARY FLOW CONTROL APPARATUS AND METHOD OF USE THEREOF, Ser. No. 60/179,038 filed Feb. 1, 2000, filed as a regular application on Jan. 26, 2001 and assigned Ser. No. 09/772,088, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,702 issued on Mar. 4, 2003.